The present invention relates to an automatic cable clamping vice e.g. of steel or another material depending on the classifying part of claim 1.
Numerous vices designed to grasp a cable by friction are known.
Essentially vices exerting for example through bolts a constant pressure on the cable and vices with automatic operation in which tightening is related to cable traction which is converted by mechanisms for example wedge-like or with lever in a pressure on the cable are distinguished. Because of the considerable forces due to coupling and friction the mechanisms used heretofore in automatic operation vices were relatively complicated and heavy. Conceptually the tightening can be provided with a system closed around the cable or a system open on the side. In the case of the closed system the stress is relatively favorable because the tightening forces are transmitted symmetrically by the upper tightening member to the lower one but on the other hand there arises the problem that the cable must be threaded by a free end into the closed system which is a requirement limiting use.
In side opening system the cable can be inserted at any point creating however a strong bending moment in the side connection between the tightening members and then having to make use of heavier structures.
Another disadvantage of numerous automatic operation vices is that once the vice is tightened it cannot be opened easily and especially at high traction values when opening even requires hammer blows.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings of the prior art by making available a vice which would have a considerably lighter structure, would have the highest operating safety and be easy to remove after use.
This purpose is achieved by the invention of a vice with characteristics in accordance with the characterizing part of claim 1.